1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mathematical variation on a traditional Bingo game that encourages learning, mental stimulation, concentration and mathematical skills development in children.
There are many games designed to entertain and educate players. However, it can be difficult to find a game that is fun, competitive, challenging, and still remain educational in nature. Many parents prefer that their children play games that not only encourage fun, but also improve mental acuity, concentration, and learning.
The field of mathematics and math instruction is filled with various teaching devices, tools and games designed to assist students in the process of learning arithmetical concepts. The need to understand numbers and the concepts of numerical manipulation as well as the problem solving skills associated with applied math are critical skills in today's complex and technologically oriented society. Accordingly, the ability of a student to understand concepts relating to numbers and number theory is critical.
While the need for learning and employing math skills is well recognized, the ability to learn and apply mathematical concepts is not intuitive for many students. This is due, in part, to the inherent skills and ability of each student to learn, but it is also related in large part to the types of techniques and tools available for teaching. Typically, memorization and practice drills are employed to teach students math concepts. For example, many students have spent numerous hours memorizing multiplication tables, which can be onerous and boring for some. Similarly, some students at one time or another have resorted to flash cards in an attempt to learn math concepts and relationships.
While the previously employed tools and techniques for the study of mathematics are useful for certain students, other students are not able to make effective use of these existing tools and techniques. For example, some students are “visual” learners or “conceptual” learners and for these students, memorization is usually not an effective means of learning and understanding. For these students, early failed attempts at mathematical proficiency can be mere harbingers of future disappointment as they continue to use tools and techniques that are not in harmony with their particular learning style.
As can be seen by the discussion presented above, there is a need for additional and improved tools for teaching and explaining math concepts. Without the development of new and useful tools to enhance the study of math concepts beyond simple memorization, the ability to learn and understand certain math concepts and number relationships will continue to be suboptimal for many students of math. Lack of mathematical ability or a solid foundation thereof can lead to deficiencies later in the student's education, where these basic skills are expanded upon in more advanced techniques. Those who have no acquired the necessary mathematical skills will be at a disadvantage, or simply not capable of advancing in the field. Further, a proper foundation in the study of math and a joy of learning its techniques reduces the common complaint of boredom or disinterest when participating in mathematical exercises and class work later in the student's educational career.
Games offer a particular method of teaching that may appeal to students for which other means are ineffective. The game of Bingo is a popular game of chance played with randomly drawn numbers that players match against numbers that have been pre-printed on their respective matrices. The matrices may be printed on paper, card stock or electronically represented and are referred to as cards. Many versions conclude the game with the first person to achieve a specified pattern on their card from the drawn numbers. The winner is usually required to call out the word “Bingo!” to alert the other players and caller of a possible win. Potential wins are then checked for accuracy before confirmation, at which time the prize is secured and the game is concluded or reinitiated.
The present invention leverages a modified form of the traditional game of Bingo to assist in the learning of mathematical concepts. The present invention fills a need in the art by providing an entertaining, stimulating method of learning based upon a novel take on the traditional game of Bingo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several issued patents and published applications relate to the use of Bingo as a basis for educational games. However, none of these games provides a method for teaching and learning mathematical skills and concepts as provided by the present invention.
Some prior art devices focus on using Bingo as a trivia or question oriented game, allowing a person providing the correct answer to mark a location. Perkins U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0242310 is directed to a bingo-like game and method of playing. One variation is playable by one or more players and provides players with a chance to obtain prizes by responding to queries that correspond to the squares of a bingo board. The player who answers the question fills in a square. Completing a row, column, or optionally a diagonal, wins the game. This variation is playable as a television, board, or automated game (e.g., via computer or hand-held device). A second variation is playable using, for example, a slot machine, and includes random selection of results, such as via one or more slot reels. The Perkins application makes use of variation on the Bingo game for gambling and trivia activities. The Perkins invention does not address the need for an educational game or math related teaching method.
Flansburg U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0080070 is directed to a math matrix. The invention provides a 10 by 10 grid containing 100 cells with a different two-digit number contained in each cell of the grid. The numbers in the cells range from 00 to 99. In the most preferred embodiments of the present invention, a separate and distinct color is associated with each of the single digits 0 through 9. The math matrix is useful for both teaching and learning mathematical concepts and numerical relationships. Additional embodiments of the invention provide for various games for other applications of the math matrix as well. The Flansburg application provides a math game involving a matrix. However, the Flansburg application does not disclose an invention based on Bingo as provided by the present invention.
Other applications use similar methods to address spelling and grammar issues. Beardsley U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,338 is directed to a game for teaching grammar having a key card formed with a plurality of rows and columns, including columns with a heading across the top of the columns with letters to indicate a type for such column. The rows are marked with numbers. A different word or phrase is in each of the spaces in the rows and columns indicative of a part of speech and indicative of features of the English language with a plurality of calling cards, each includes a letter at the top indicative of one of the indicia letters across the top of the key card. Each calling card has a plurality of samples utilizing a particular feature of language and a question with regard to such samples and, in parentheses, the answer to the question. While the Beardsley application discloses a Bingo like game, the focus is not on mathematical concepts.
The aforementioned patents provide fresh takes on the game of Bingo, or likewise provide an educational version thereof. However, none of the prior art patents describe its use for teaching mathematical skills, or the method of game play described herein. Consequently there is a void in the prior art for mathematical learning methods involving games. In this regard, the present invention fulfills this need by providing a novel take on the traditional game of Bingo and employing a game to teach mathematical skills to children and adults.